The History of the Dreisland Federation
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: A side project for my Gate fic. Historians attempt to record the history of the only nation capable of defeating the technologically superior powers beyond the gate, and even the power that created this world, the Dreisland Federation. Witness history as this world saw it in "The History of the Dreisland Federation!" (Possible spoilers for Gate: And thus the Rebels Fought There)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Wars of Acceptance

The history of the Imperial colonies is a long one, lasting for almost three hundred years. The island itself is populated by a large variety of inhabitants, from the human majority to the elven minority. But the major isolation of the island from the rest of the Empire had dire consequences.

In the year 680, the province of Munzo erupted in revolt, openly fighting Imperial forces along the border. Munzo's elite heavy infantry, the "Panzer Brigades" delivered a crushing blow on Imperial forces on the island. But the victory was not long lasting. Imperial reinforcements drove the Rebel forces back into their homeland. Imperial forces razed the majority of the province to the ground, excluding a few major cities. The Rebels finally surrendered after bloody urban engagements during the Battle of Pallada.

This was the First War of Acceptance.

The main reason the settlers of the Munzo province starting the conflict was none other than their treatment by the Empire. Civil rights were minimal. The settlers had seen cruelty after every turn. Emperor Molt, who was still rather young at the time, declared that if anyone wanted something, they had to fight for it. And so Munzo did, and lost.

The Empire placed massive economic sanctions on the colonial province, sending the majority of its people into poverty, some even starving to death.

Though demoralized, Munzo's people practiced for the eventual second revolt in the form of martial arts, training anyone who wished to fight with anything they could find.

Five years later, in the year 685, a mysterious group of people arrived in Munzo. These were the mystical Men in Brown. Though the settlers at first categorized these people as one single group, it was later found it was a mix of multiple peoples who had just escaped a great war (this war turned out to be the Second World War). The group consisted of Japanese civilians, Imperial Japanese soldiers, US Marines, troops from the Soviet North Sakhalin garrison, a German U-boat crew, and even a former Volkssturm member. The settlers welcomed these newcomers with open arms. The Men in Brown, thankful of the settlers, learned of their desperate situation. They began introducing advanced technology to the Munzo people. The local dwarven population received advanced machining equipment and soon factories were popping up all over Munzo. Compulsory education was introduced. Despite the economic sanctions, Munzo's economy rebounded as people found jobs in these new factories and schools. The illiteracy rate dropped significantly.

Feeling the pressure, the ruler of the province of Gallada (pronounced Ga-sha-da) started an unprovoked invasion of Munzo, supported reluctantly by the neighboring Slavasi. But Munzo's industrialization had significant effects.

Munzo's forces were now armed with muskets and employed tactics that devastated enemy forces. In the Battle of the Volga alone (taking place near the Volga river, a few miles west of the Slavasi-Munzo border), the outnumbered Munzo forces shot apart enemy forces en masse, causing a mass reproduction in Slavasian moral. The Galladian troops, meanwhile, suffered greater losses due to absolute insistence on advancing into incoming bullets.

The war ended with a decisive Munzo victory. This war became known as the Second War of Acceptance. In the aftermath of their victory, the Men in Brown, their usefulness now proven, were integrated into the local government, mainly in charge of modernization of the province.

* * *

Part 2: The First Modernization Program and Prelude to Revolution

With the the Wars of Acceptance at an end, the people of Munzo decided to brainstorm on how to make the Province more autonomous. The decision was made to modernize based on what the Men in Brown knew. A constitutional monarchy was established. Because the monarch himself was essentially a figurehead, most political matters were done by the Council. From each region within the province, a representative was elected to represent themselves in the Council. A Prime Minister was elected as well.

The new government began a sanitation reform, cleaning the streets in urban areas of muck and waste. The cities began to use plumbing independent from drink sources. Factories, of which were springing up everywhere, had to regulate their pollution. Recycling of materials was promoted.

In terms of the military, the Council drafted the First Modernization Program. This Act focused on advancing military technology to Second World War standards. Factories switched from manufacturing smooth-bore muskets to six-shot Mauser rifles chambered in 8mm Mauser. Smooth-bore muzzle loading cannons were replaced by French 75mm guns and American 105mm howitzers. British 40mm Pom-pom guns were adopted as a medium anti-aircraft gun. The M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo was selected to be their mass-produced tank. Various private companies began work on designing indigenous fighter and bomber aircraft based on German, American, and Japanese designs. The Russian TT-33 was adopted as the standard service pistol, its 7.62mm cartridge adopted as the standard service pistol cartridge. Construction of modern warships began in the docks. Roads were paved. Wireless telegraph and radio systems spread all over the province. Railways were laid, with telephone lines running along side. Electricity was introduced to the common urban home. A modified form of conscription was implemented. Men ages 18 to 55 were required to serve in the military, but during peacetime these men continued their daily lives. The new standing army was made up of volunteers. Anyone 16 years or older could apply to a military academy without any payment.

In the year 687, the Empire made the biggest mistake. Using the Gate on Alnus Hill, the gate that was allegedly responsible for bringing in all the inhabitants of this world (except the Men in Brown), the Empire attempted an invasion of 21st Century Japan. Suffering a crushing defeat by the hands of the Japanese, the Imperial invasion force was supposedly wiped out. The JSDF passed through the gate Japan-Empire War was on. The Empire and the Allied kingdoms were defeated almost effortlessly. A few months later, civilians from surrounding villages created a small town around the Japanese base. This became a center of trade. Using this fact, Munzo sent a number of agents to collect data on the JSDF's technological level. To the Munzo government's horror, they found that the Type 74 Main Battle Tank was wholly superior to the M4A3E2, of which only small numbers had actually entered service so far. All the men carried assault rifles, while a bulk of Munzo's volunteer reserves were still armed with muskets. The air force was made up completely of jet aircraft armed with guided weaponry. The devastating power of the attack helicopter was witnessed during the Battle of Italica. It was enough evidence to prove the First Modernization Program was not enough.

The Second Modernization Program was passed by the Council, but Munzo had other problems. Gallada had invaded the north and Slavasi was invading the west. The stage was set for a new war for Munzo. This war was Munzo's War of Independence.

* * *

Author's notes: Hi guys. It's Karl the Arty. The writers block for my Gate fic pretty much overloaded my ability to write a narrative story, so here is a documentary about my Gate headcanon for you all to enjoy while I slowly finish the next chapter of Rebels. Next up: Munzo's War of Independence!

Please review and such. It motivates me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 3: Munzo's War of Independence (Opening Acts)

In the middle of broad daylight, Galladian forces sounded their war trumpets and marched across the border into Munzo. The Gendarme defending defending the northern villages were annihilated, the villages they were defending razed to the ground. This seemingly minor skirmish would come to be known as the Opening Act, though this is an unofficial title.

Due to Munzo's infrastructure not being fully completed by the time of the invasion, the movement of troops were a nightmare. The nearest city in the area was the city of Ariash where one of the government owned military academies were located. The defenders, mostly made up of Gendarme and Trainees from said military academy, erected a hastily constructed defense, mostly involving digging trenches. The city was armed with French 75mm Field Guns, German 105mm Howitzers, as well as various outdated artillery and a number of 40mm Pom-pom anti-aircraft guns. The Trainees and Regulars were armed with the Gewehr 85 6-shot Mauser rifle (an indigenous rifle) while the Gendarme were equipped with the old muskets.

The opposing Imperial-Galladian forces were armed with the traditional spears and swords as well as captured firearms and artillery, albeit all were outdated. However, they heavily outnumbered the Rebels.

At around 0500 hours, Rebel forces spotted what seemed to be torches in the distance. A flare illuminated the battlefield, revealing Imperial positions. The Rebel artillery opened fire on the Imperial forces, destroying more than 30% of the frontline force. The remaining men regrouped and began marching on the city, only to be met by artillery, machine gun, rifle, and musket fire. Those that were not torn apart were forced to retreat.

As both sides licked their wounds (there were no combat related casualties on the rebel side), Munzo's Second Special Forces Unit, a specialized unit made up entirely of Imperial Japanese Remnants, began to carpet bomb the remaining Imperial forces using G8N1 Renzan heavy bombers. Though wyverns used by the Imperial forces attempted to intercept them, they were shot down by Japanese A6M Zero fighter aircraft.

In total, over 100,000 Imperial troops and 235,098 Galladian troops were killed or captured. In contrast, only 5 soldiers and 4 civilians were treated for non-life threatening injuries (getting burnt by hot shell casings, exploding gun barrels, etc.)

During this battle, the trainees and Gendarmerie troops were folded into the 74th Infantry Battalion and were pressed into official active service.

Meanwhile on the Western Front, Rebel forces were engaged with Slavasi forces. Unlike Gallada, Slavasi had decided to modernize and by the time war had broken out, they had been reequipped with falling-block breech loading rifles. However, there were not enough to go around, so muskets were used as well.

Though Slavasi forces had steamrolled the Gendarmerie at first, they began to have trouble when they encountered Regulars. Rebel forces had a massive firepower advantage compared to the Slavasi forces. On top of this, the Slavasi commanders had little will to fight this war in the first place.

Because of this fact, the local government secretly sent an ambassador to the Munzo Capital, Pallada, to negotiate a peace treaty and support in an upcoming revolution of their own. During this time, no major battles were fought as both sides dug in and did sporadic artillery duels at each other in order to keep up the facade that they were at war.

With the opening act concluded, Munzo was finally able to bring their full strength, and propaganda trump card, to the fight. On 17 August 687, the Federal Republic of Munzo declared its independence from the Empire. The war for independence had begun.

* * *

Author's notes: And thus another act closes on the History of the Dreisland Federation. This is Karl the Arty. Thank you for reading this chapter. On a side note, I am planning on turning this into a youtube "documentary" series. If in favor, say "Sieg Freiheit!" in the review box. Thanks again for reading.

Next up: A Special Episode on the Province of Slavasi


	3. Chapter 3

Special Episode 1: Imperial Province of Slavasi

Like all colonial provinces, Slavasi was obtained by the Empire through force, and this obviously brewed a lot of resentment against the Imperial government. However, through negotiation they had obtained limited autonomy from the Imperial government, but resentment continued.

The province's main source of capital was the trade of arms. Amongst the colonial militaries, weapons made in Slavasi were, though not exactly prized, numerous. Slavasi's manufacture of arms was because of the large population of dwarves in the area. This meant that they were easily able to reverse engineer captured weapons if necessary.

Then the province went to war.

During the Second War of Acceptance with Munzo, Slavasi captured a large number of muskets (around a hundred or so) and these were sent to the head of production and armaments. Realizing that Munzo had somehow surpassed them in terms of arms technology (and how devastating the muskets were in warfare) they were sent to the Minister of Arms Production, a necessary position when the economy is based on said production. The Minister, a man by the name of Johannes Ivanovich, commissioned a dwarven arms committee to reverse engineer the weapons and possibly improve them. The dwarves found the weapons to be rather simple and managed to even create production lines for them. The dwarves, as well as human members of the military, created a commission to develop a new, efficient musket. The result was, in fact, a Martini-Henry styled falling block rifle. This was the vG-85 rifle and was oftentimes referred to as the "Commission Rifle" (not to be confused with the Gewehr 1888 Commission Rifle of Imperial German use) by Slavasi soldiers.

Economically, the province was broke. They were deeply in debt and production of goods was the province's only stable source of income. On top of which, there were not many customers willing to buy the new rifles. Even more problematic was the Imperial tariff on colonial goods. Prices rose so high that the wallets holding money were worth more than the money they were holding. Most products had to be sold locally at such a low price almost no profit was made.

Colonial leaders met in the year 686, one year from Munzo's war of independence. Among them was Johannes Ivanovich, the Minister of Arms Production. He proposed complete and total separation from Imperial rule in order to manage their economy on their own. Though there were voices of opposition, the leaders mostly agreed that something must be done.

The talks went on for another year and the debt grew bigger and bigger.

Then, in 687, Munzo launch its war of independence. This was a chance for Slavasi. Under the guise of countering Munzo forces, Slavasi mobilized its colonial army. The general staff's initial plan was to use their own advance in weaponry to take over all resources of Munzo. However, after a catastrophic defeat by the hands of Munzo forces near the city of West Point, Slavasi returned to its prewar plans: total separation from the empire.

The colonial government dispatched Johannes Ivanovitch to Munzo in order to secretly agree upon a ceasefire and outline postwar intentions. The meeting between the two factions went well, resulting in full Munzo support for any revolutionary actions in Slavasi.

As the fighting progressed, Slavasi forces pulled out of the front lines, leaving only a skeleton force. Once they had returned, they prepared to launch an offensive of their own.

The date decided, the 25th day of the Eighth month, 0687, became the official start of the rebellion. Armed with their vG-85 rifles, rebel soldiers, dressed in khaki uniforms, overran Imperial positions and occupied the colonial capital, Kronichtburg. From there, rebel forces spread out over the colony, defeating the last of the enemy forces in Slavasi on the 31st day of the Eighth month, 0687.

The Slavasian attempt at independence was short lived, however. One week later, Slavasian leaders decided the economy was not improving. They even resorted to selling all of their vG-85 rifles and various muskets to the Felidian Empire in the south. Yet the debt would not disappear. Then Munzo brought out an important proposal: the unification of the three lands.

Munzo intended to create a new Federation of Dreisland.

And Slavasi accepted.

* * *

Author's notes: Hai thar tovarichi. I is Karl.

The Historical association of Dreisland would like to thank you for your continued support. Please leave a donation (review) in order to keep this service going.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Munzo's War of Independence (The Four Armies and the Casserine Offensive)

On the twenty fifth of the Eighth Month, 0687, Munzo's rebel forces, now renamed the Federal Revolutionary Army, began to consolidate their resources. By this time the Federal Army's equipment consisted of the following:

Infantry weapons

-Gewehr 85 Infantry Long Rifle

-Tokarev TT-33 semi-automatic handgun

-Madsen Light Machine Gun

-MG08/15 Light Machine Gun

-Type 89 Grenade Discharger

-Officer's Sabre

-etc.

Artillery

-Various smoothbore artillery

-Type 97 150mm Howitzer

-75mm Field gun Model of 1897

-Various Imperial Japanese artillery

-105mm M2A1 Howitzer

-88mm FlaK 18 Anti-Aircraft Gun

-etc.

Armor

-M4A3E2 Sherman Jumbo

-Type 95 Ha-Go

-Type 97 Chi-Ha

-Renault FT

-M3 Halftrack

Aircraft

-J9Y Kikka

-A6M Zero

-D3A Carrier Bomber

-G8N1 Heavy Bomber

-B-29 Superfortress

-J7W1 Shinden

-Etc.

Warships

-Various armed merchant vessels

-U-001 (Former U-3531) Type XXI class submarine

-U-002 (Former I-204) I-201 class submarine

-UA-001 (Former I-403) I-400 class submarine

With such an arsenal of weapons, the commanders had the utmost confidence in their ability to destroy any resistance which lay in their way. Thus, they planned accordingly for their upcoming offensive.

Of course, the FRA was not the only military force in the region. After the rebellion of the Slavasian Provincial Army, Slavasi fielded its own technologically advanced army: the Slavasian People's Army.

Slavasian People's Army

Infantry Weapons

-vG-85 Commission Rifle

-Type 86 multi-barrel rotary musket

-Type 86 rotary handgun

-Type 85 Infantry Musket

-Officer's Saber

Artillery

-Various smoothbore artillery

-149mm Type 1 Howitzer

Gallada also bred their own rebel forces. General Erwin Doppeladler, a high ranking colonial-born Imperial general, raised the flag of rebellion against Imperial rule. He created Gallada's new provincial army: the New Model Army.

Galladan New Model Army

Infantry Weapons

-Type 85 Infantry Musket

-Type 85 Pocket Musket

-Officer's Saber

-Imperial Short Sword

-Tanegashima Matchlock Musket

-Imperial Infantry Spear

Artillery

-Various Smoothbore artillery

-149mm Type 1 Howitzer

-Standard Imperial Catapults

Thus, all rebel forces now possessed well organized military forces with a high volume of firepower and numbers.

The opposing Imperial Forces, however, were a different story.

Imperial Colonial Garrison

Infantry Weapons

-Imperial Infantry Spear

-Imperial Short Sword

-Type 85 Infantry Musket

Artillery

-Trebuchet

-Various catapults

-Captured smoothbore artillery

As visible by the armaments of the four armies, the glaring disadvantage of Imperial forces became clearly visible by this stage of the war.

* * *

The twenty fifth of the Eighth month saw the start of the Rebel offensive into Gallada. Three Infantry divisions and one Panzer division made up the Federal invasion force. This was supported by five divisions of the Slavasian People's Army and the entirety of the New Model Army.

The Imperial forces, led by General Ferdinand Hotzendorf, led an army consisting of two infantry divisions, a cavalry company, a wyvern unit, and some artillery. This force was sent up against Federal forces and the two clashed on the twenty sixth of the Eighth month, 0687.

At first, Hotzendorf managed to catch the Federal infantry by surprise with his Cavalry suddenly hitting them from the flank. However, Federal forces had adopted the Infantry Square as a standard anti-cavalry tactic. This worked wonders for Federal forces, as the Cavalry could now be funneled through tunnels of rifle fire and bayonet points.

Around halfway through the battle, New Model Army forces arrived at the scene. Though they advanced through the Imperial rear guard at first, Imperial wyvern riders constantly strafed the NMA infantry. Due to the bright red dye used for the NMA uniforms, they made easy targets for the airborne marksman.

Despite the setback, elements of the Seventh Panzer Division managed to completely outflank the battle and arrived at the nearby city of Prymetsk. The Imperial garrison in the city was destroyed and a detachment of armor was sent to crush Hotzendorf's remaining army further south.

This battle marked the end of major battles during Munzo's war of independence. However, the war would continue for another two months before there would be any recognition of independence.

Now, all that remained was wiping out all remaining pockets of resistance, or so it seemed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Greetings readers. I am Karl the Arty. Thank you for staying with me in this experimental documentary-like story. For those of you who commented "Sieg Freiheit!" in the comments section, congratulations! The planned youtube equivalent for this series is now in the works. The link to the youtube channel is in my profile.

The Dreislandic Federal Association of Historical Records thanks you for your patronage. We hope you return again in the next episode.

Thank you.

-SPSH Karl


End file.
